A season of love
by Aaiko
Summary: OS the GazettE encore & toujours ! Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire, alors bonne lecture x


**Titre : A season of love**

**Auteur : **Aaiko :)

**Pairing : **Reituki (Comment j'les vois trop bien dans cet OS *_*)

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne sont pas à moi (Enfin j'peux toujours les héberger hein 8D)

**Rating : **Hmm .. T voir K+.

**Genre : **Romance (ptete même un peu glauque XD)

**Note : **Idée arrivée toute fraîche dans mon bain XD Comme quoi ma tête était pas trop malade contrairement au reste de mon corps 8) Bon vous explique aussi ... On était en automne quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire xD Alors c'est un peu loin mais j'ai eu la flemme de changer tous les détails pour mettre en hiver (a) Bonne lecture !

_**A season of love**_

_« - Tu viens avec moi Ruki ? »_

Je relevai lentement la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Reita avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et me fixait en attendant ma réponse.

_« - Aller où ? »_

Il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel : bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas tout écouté de sa conversation avec les autres membres du groupe, qui traitait sûrement de l'endroit où il comptait m'emmener.

_« - Je voulais aller me balader, il fait beau et j'aimerais bien en profiter. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?_

_ - Eh bien ... Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées. »_

Je posai mon stylo sur mes feuilles griffonnées de mots, de phrases et de ratures, signe que mon cerveau était en ébullition avant que Reita ne m'interrompe. Je me levai ensuite, et je pris ma veste que Reita me tendait déjà. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la loge, lieu où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous pour répéter notre prochain concert. Je jetai un dernier regard à mes amis pour leur lancer un joyeux « À tout à l'heure », et je fus étonné de les voir tous me regarder avec un sourire en coin. Mais je ne m'attarda pas plus, une main sur mon bras me traînant vers la sortie.

L'automne. C'est ma saison préférée. Les couleurs chaudes aux arbres, les feuilles qui tombent. Malgré la nudité du paysage, celui-ci m'inspirait particulièrement. C'était une saison à réflexion, une saison pour rêver et pour s'évader. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid comme en hiver, et pas non plus trop chaud comme en été. Une belle saison ... À peine sorti dehors, je pus sentir la fraîcheur de l'air emplir agréablement mes poumons. Nous nous mîmes à marcher; je ne savais pas trop où il avait l'intention de m'emmener, mais je me laissais guider. Pourquoi se préoccuper d'une chose si anodine, alors que je pourrais profiter pleinement de cet instant de répit ? Je devais sûrement être trop plongé dans mes pensées, puisque je sentis le regard de Reita sur moi, m'indiquant silencieusement que nous devrions peut-être nous mettre en route. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre que j'aimerais savoir où il allait me conduire. Il esquissa seulement un sourire, dont je ne compris pas tout le sens. _Reita_ ... Comment pourrai-je en parler ? De lui, de cet être si mystérieux qui m'a toujours fasciné ... Au fil des années, nous avons su entretenir une relation qui fait qu'aujourd'hui nous nous comprenons en un seul regard. Enfin, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui. Sous ses grands airs d'homme viril, virtuose de la basse se donnant pleinement en concert, j'étais persuadé que se cachait un autre personnage, en dehors de la scène et de sa folie. Un personnage sensible, impénétrable aussi. Ses yeux étaient un immense océan dont on ne pouvait sortir si l'on s'y risquait. Un immense océan sombre, infranchissable. Nous étions très proches et tellement loin à la fois ... Et pour ma part, je crois qu'autre chose était né en moi. Cet homme a su faire naître un amour sans limite, pourtant très restreint devant tant de mystères, que je ne pourrai définir. Je ne pourrai l'expliquer par de simples mots. Je ne sais même pas si lui s'en rend compte, ou si, justement, il ressens la même chose et comprends. Seulement ... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le lui dire, si j'en trouverais le courage. Il est comme un mur qu'il faudrait escalader pour savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ... Un mur très haut ... Alors je me terre dans mon silence, mais je n'en souffres pas tant que ça. Simplement, j'ai toujours eu très envie de franchir les barrières de cet amour, sans briser cette amitié si forte qui nous lie. Mais quand, et comment ?

Je remarquai que nous nous dirigions vers une rue commerçante. Je pus apercevoir la boutique du fleuriste, une boulangerie en face, et le panneau d'un bar un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et tant mieux. Nous passâmes devant un petit parc avant d'arriver au niveau des bouquets de fleurs en tout genre exposés en dehors du magasin. Reita s'y arrêta, et je marcha deux pas devant lui avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne suivait plus. Il scruta l'intérieur de la boutique, et n'y voyant apparemment personne, il se pencha pour prendre une rose blanche. Je le regardai avec une petite lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, et il se contenta encore de sourire. Il repris sa marche et je le suivit. Nous arrivâmes au bout de la rue, et nous tournâmes à l'angle de celle-ci. J'y vis un petit chemin de terre sur le côté, avec des arbres en bordure. Nous nous y engageâmes, et j'en vis bientôt le bout. Le petit parc que nous avions vu tout à l'heure donnait en fait sur un cimetière. Mais pourquoi m'emmenait-il ici ? Qu'avait-il dans la tête ? ... Je ne disais pourtant rien, ayant peur de briser ce silence apaisant entre nous, seulement coupé par le son du vent dans les arbres qui nous cachaient un peu du soleil, et le bruit de quelques voitures qui passaient derrière nous. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une sorte de grand parc : les tombes étaient parfaitement alignées en face de petits chemins pour passer entre les allées, et parfois il y avait quelques bancs peints en vert, assez vieillis par le temps. Beaucoup de feuilles étaient tombées, et le soleil s'infiltrait entre les branches des arbres dépourvus de toute végétation, ce qui rendait l'endroit un peu magique, mais qui restait tout de même triste par le silence qui régnait et les mines consternées qu'affichaient de rares visiteurs dans ce lieu funèbre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait attiré ici.

_« - Tu aimes te promener dans les cimetières toi maintenant ? Lui demandai-je ironiquement. »_

Il me répondit par un sourire amusé, et continua d'avancer à travers les allées. Au bout de quelques secondes, je le vis ralentir et finalement s'arrêter devant une tombe propre, le marbre gris métallisé luisant au soleil. Sur la pierre, je pus lire un nom « _**Hiroaki Toshi**_ ». Reita s'accroupit devant, porta la fleur volée à son nez bandé, et parla comme si il s'adressait à quelqu'un, autre que moi.

_« - Tu vois, cette année je ne suis pas venu seul. C'est moins intime que mes précédentes visites, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras, parce que tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié. Je te l'avais promis, tu t'en rappelles toujours ? Bien sûr que oui, tu dois tout voir de là où tu es. Tu m'espionnes, pas vrai ? Mais au fond, ça ne me dérange pas, je sais que tu es toujours présent à mes côtés ainsi. Depuis cet été, il s'en ai passé des choses : entre la sortie du nouvel album, notre tournée et puis la sortie de notre single, c'était la folie. J'ai encore piqué une rose blanche, rien que pour toi. Je sais, tu aurais préféré que je l'achète plutôt que de la prendre comme ça. Mais bon, j'avais hâte de venir. Tu me connais. » _

J'étais complètement abasourdi. Devant cette scène touchante, les mots ne vinrent plus. Il posa simplement sa rose sur le marbre, restant accroupi encore quelques instants. Puis il soupira un peu et se releva, se retournant pour me faire face. Il m'adressa un petit sourire, auquel je ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux.

_« - Je suis désolé ... Je ne savais pas que tu venais voir quelqu'un ..., m'excusai-je du mieux que je pus._

_ - C'était mon meilleur ami. Il est mort il y a sept ans, un peu après le début de notre groupe. Accident de voiture._

_ - __**C'est**__ ton meilleur ami, tu veux dire. Tu lui parles comme s'il était toujours là, donc même s'il n'est plus là physiquement, il vis dans ton coeur, rectifiai-je._

_ - Oui, tu as raison. Tu sais, il est comme un frère pour moi. » _

Je vis une larme s'écraser sur le tissu de son bandeau, et il l'essuya machinalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et de l'inviter dans mes bras. Une étreinte tendre, et douce. Étant plus grand que moi, il dû se baisser un peu pour m'attraper complètement entre ses bras et me laisser le bercer légèrement. J'entendis quelques sanglots qu'il tentait de cacher, mais je ne dis rien. Je sentis sa joue frotter un peu contre mon cou, et quelques larmes vinrent s'y écraser : un délicieux frisson s'en suivit. Puis il se sépara doucement de moi, désignant le banc en face, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait s'asseoir. Une fois fait, j'observais distraitement la tombe, me rappelant les paroles de mon ami : encore une chose que je ne savait pas de lui. Elle fait partie d'innombrables que je ne sais pas encore. Il renifla discrètement, et repris la parole :

_« - Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de sa mort. Je viens lui rendre visite tous les ans à cette date là. _

_ - Son nom explique aussi un peu pourquoi tu lui rends visite seulement à cette période, non ..? __**(1)**_

_ - Oui, en quelques sortes, c'est une belle coïcidence. D'habitude, je venais toujours seul ici. _

_ - Pourquoi tu as voulu que je t'accompagne alors ?_

_ - ... J'ai fait une promesse à Toshi, après la formation de Gazette ... »_

Voyant bien qu'il ne continuerai pas plus loin, je décidai de lâcher l'affaire, me positionnant correctement le long du banc, repliant mes jambes contre moi, mes bras les empêchant de toucher mon torse. Mais je ruminais. Me cachait-il quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il emmené avec lui, alors que d'habitude, il venait tout seul .. ? J'ai trop de choses à éclaircir, de sa façon d'être, de sa façon de penser ... Il m'intrigue, et de plus en plus. Chaque mystère que je découvre attise un peu plus ma curiosité et mon désir d'en savoir plus. Je veux le connaître, je veux l'apprendre par coeur. Et si je ne me lance pas, je n'arriverais sûrement à rien ... Je veux découvrir les parties de son coeur qui me sont encore inconnues. Je veux ... Je veux beaucoup trop de choses de lui ...

_« - Reita, je ... Je voulais savoir ..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Il ... Il y a beaucoup de choses que je connais pas de toi et je ... Je vois bien que tu me caches pleins de choses ... Enfin c'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part, mais, on est amis, non ? Je veux dire, toi et moi on ... Je ... »_

Et ça y était, je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Décidément, il me faisait perdre mes moyens.

_« - Et tu voudrais en savoir plus ? C'est naturel, pas égoïste. Tu serais surpris, Ruki. _

_- Surpris de quoi ? _

_- De certaines choses. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'ouvre comme ça, à toi ?_

_- Je ... Je ne sais pas, mais tu sais ... J'ai ... Un sentiment bizarre, enfin je ... Je voudrais simplement ... Tout apprendre de toi ... »_

Je m'étais surpris tout seul à souffler cette dernière phrase, comme un secret que je ne voudrais pas révéler. Je me sentis honteux, tout d'un coup. Mes joues prirent feu, je sentais qu'elles devenaient rouges, inconsciemment. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque, qu'il me dise que je dit n'importe quoi. Ou même encore qu'il se lève et me laisse ici. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Il se contenta de continuer à me regarder, tout en se rapprochant de moi, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons presque collés. Je fixais mes genoux, incapable de soulever mon regard vers lui, ne sachant que trouver si mes yeux rencontraient les siens. Je sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant relever la tête, sans pour autant le regarder. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, de peur de ne plus pouvoir détourner les yeux de ses prunelles sombres. Pourtant, celles-ci pénétraient en moi sans même que je ne sois face à lui. Cette sensation me mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, lire mes pensées en cet instant même.

_« - Ruki ... »_

Animé d'une soudaine confiance, je tourne la tête en direction de la sienne, et j'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir ses yeux que déjà il m'entoura de ses bras, m'entraînant dans une étreinte qui me fit rougir plus encore. Mais finalement j'y participa, tentant de cacher mon trouble. Je me serrais timidement contre lui, aggripant doucement se veste de ma main droite.

_" - J'attendais ... J'attendais tellement que tu me le demande ... me souffla t-il si près de mon oreille que j'en sursauta. "_

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés : je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. Pourquoi attendait-il que je lui demande ..? Savait-il seulement si un jour j'allais me lançer ?

Par habitude de tous ses mystères, j'avais appris à ne pas me poser de questions lorsque je ne le comprenais pas. Simplement là, c'était tellement intriguant ... Je n'osais plus rien dire, le souffle coupé, comme si j'attendais quelque chose. Serais-ce l'espoir que je sens naître au creux de mon ventre, bien caché pourtant ..?

_" - P-pourquoi ? parvenais-je à demander, hésitant. "_

Il se contenta de desserrer cette étreinte, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Mon esprit était troublé, comme si je voyais flou et qu'il fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose pour m'y accrocher, et sortir de ce brouillard. Je rougis une nouvelle fois, il était tellement insistant ce regard, ce regard que j'ai rencontré mille fois et qui me fait toujours autant d'effet que la première fois. Comment, en croisant simplement ses yeux, j'ai pu ressentir une telle chose ..? Des sentiments qui se mêlaient, pour ne faire qu'un amas de sensations nouvelles, d'espoir, même infime, et surtout, bien que je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, de l'amour. Il m'a fallu un temps pour m'en rendre compte et surtout pour l'accepter. En attendant, je jouais la carte de l'ami toujours là quand il faut, sincère, drôle et surtout heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui je doute qu'après cet épisode je ne voit tout cela autrement ... Pourrais-je encore me comporter en temps que tel, alors que ses yeux me percent, comme s'il ne découvrait l'intérieur de mon coeur que maintenant ? Pourrais-je encore le supporter ?

Je fus interrompu par sa main qui se pose sur la mienne. Je frissonnais, ne baissant toujours pas les yeux.

_" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? m'interrogea t-il avec un petit sourire. _

_- Eh bien ... Je sais pas vraiment ... Enfin je sais pas comment m'exprimer ... bégayais-je embarrassé. _

_- Il n'y a pas quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Je ... Je sais pas ... je mens très mal, vraiment très mal._

_- Tu es sûr ? "_

J'avalais bruyamment ma salive. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il savait déjà tout, et qu'il me faisait tourner en rond pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait entendre.

_" - En fait, je ... "_

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Mon Dieu, que c'était dur ... Dur de sortir quelques mots pour expliquer ses sentiments qui me trahissaient. Me terrer dans mon silence ou tout avouer d'une seule traite ? Sachant que ce ne sera peut-être pas réciproque ... Comment effacerais-je presque sept ans de ma vie, sept ans de sentiments cachés et inavoués ? Et je ne souffre que maintenant de ce silence, je ne souffre que maintenant de cette proximité si lointaine entre nous deux.

_" - Oui ? m'incita t-il à continuer._

_- Je ... Non, ce n'est pas important ... "_

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Toute cette douleur remontait en moi, et n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de couler en larmes.

A ce moment précis, une petite brise se leva, faisant virvolter les feuilles et nos cheveux par la même occasion. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et le sourire de Reita s'étira encore plus.

_" - Moi je crois que si, continua t-il avec ce même étirement aux lèvres, je crois même savoir ce que c'est. "_

Je tombai des nues. Savoir quoi ? Et comment ? Depuis quand ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien, mon esprit m'y en empêchant d'avantage par cette douleur qui m'aveuglait. Ne rigole pas Reita, ne rigole pas de mes sentiments ...

Sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention, puisque j'avais la tête baissée, il s'approcha encore plus de moi, lentement. Je sentis deux de ses doigts me remonter le menton, et je fus à mon plus grand étonnement, à quelques centimètres de son visage, son souffle chaud cognant contre mes lèvres. Il noya ses yeux dans les miens, humides de larmes salées, et en essuya une qui avait osé franchir la barrière de mes paupières pour glisser sur ma joue de son pouce.

_" - Le vent, me murmura t-il, n'oublie pas que j'ai fait une promesse. Et je tient toujours mes promesses. " _

J'essayais de sonder ses prunelles pour y déceler une petite lueur rassurante, et je la trouvais, ternissant mes doutes et mon incompréhension.

Mais mon esprit n'eut pas le temps de recoller tous les morceaux, car Reita déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et comme si tout s'éclairait d'un coup, je compris enfin. Les mystères, la promesse, le vent ...

Sa bouche était une vraie caresse, douce et légère comme une plume, tellement que j'aurais voulu que ce contact dure éternellement. J'ai attendu Reita, nous avons attendus, alors maintenant je ne te lâcherais plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Malheureusement il se détacha de moi et colla son front au mien tandis que mes yeux étaient encore fermés, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et lorsque que je les ouvris, ce fut pour tomber sur deux orbes sombres brillantes d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais connue.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il me murmura ses deux mots que j'attendais, ces deux mots qui font tellement plaisir, aussi légers que le vent, résonnant comme une nouvelle promesse à mes oreilles.

_**« **__**Se promettre des choses à soi-même est le plus dur des défis. Le plus beau est de les relever. **__**» ***_

_

* * *

_

**(1) Hiroaki = long automne.**

*** : Grégory Lemarchal**

**__________**

**Voilà, cet OS est enfin terminé. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nyan-nyan, enfin trop à l'eau de rose .. **

**Moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tous les cas. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ...**

**Reviews ? :$**

**Kisu à toutes, Aaiko S. **


End file.
